Just a Little Tipsy
by izzabella
Summary: AlexIzzie. FutureFic. OneShot. Alex had to leave Seattle Grace after failing his medical boards twice. What are the odds that they’ll see each other again four years later?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. P

Summary: AlexIzzie. FutureFic. OneShot. Alex had to leave Seattle Grace after failing his medical boards twice. What are the odds that they'll see each other again four years later?

A/N: so I had this idea bouncing around in my head for awhile but never had the time to actually write it, but now I do, after finished studying like crazy for exams. Enjoy!

* * *

**Just a Little Tipsy**

Four years earlier…

"Here. You open it. I can't do it." Alex said, handing over the envelope to Izzie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, plus this way you'll find out if I'm really an idiot or not."

"Okayyy."

Izzie tore open the envelope and started to unfold the letter that could or could not take her Alex away from her. Yes, _her_ Alex. She scanned through the top of the letter with the usual addresses and stuff and skipped to the middle of the page and nervously started to read:

_Dr. Alex Karev,_

_We regret to inform you that you have once again failed your medical boards. You probably already know what consequences this result entails…_

"So? Izzie? What does it say?"

_I can't believe he failed. Again. Seriously! He's gonna have to leave now. What am I gonna do?_

Izzie gave him his letter back. "Apparently, you're an idiot." She walked away before reality hit her and she would start to cry.

Alex looked at her, stunned. He read the letter himself. _Damn it, what the hell am I supposed to do now? I don't wanna leave._

"I'm sorry, Karev. But you have to go", the Chief stated as he appeared around the corner.

Four years later…

"Look at it this way, Alex. Now you get the whole apartment to yourself after I leave and move in with Sherry. You won't have to complain about me taking your DVDs without asking."

"Well yeah, I guess. But then I won't have anyone to make fun of."

"Whatever. You always have someone to make fun of."

Alex and his cousin, Ryan walked into the bar, with a couple of his friends, across from their apartment in Vancouver as a last stop for Ryan's bachelor party. He was getting married in two days.

After failing his boards four years ago, Alex packed his things and moved in with his cousin across the border in Vancouver, which was really only a couple hours away from Seattle. Then he studied like mad for the Canadian medical exams and passed. And he's just about finished interning at Vancouver General Hospital and going onto residency this year. He kept in touch with Meredith, every now and then, but he made her promise to not to talk about Izzie. It was just easier that way.

"So, what, Ryan? Are we just gonna drink away your freedom the whole night?" one of his friends asked.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much."

Alex got bored after an hour of drinking and just talking about nothing particular with the guys. He scanned the bar to see if there were any girls worth flirting with. Then his eyes landed on a blond sitting at a table in a corner all by herself. Her back was to him, but he could still tell that she was totally tipsy. He nudged his cousin and said he'll catch up with him later and got up to walk over to her table.

_It can't be…her…can it? Her hair's a bit shorter. What would she be doing here in Vancouver?_

"Izzie?" Alex asked nervously.

The girl looked up. It was her. She flashed a huge smile and let out a silly laugh. Yeah, she was drunk.

"Oh hey, I know you, don't I? Evil Spawn! You wouldn't have sex with me and did it with the nurse instead. How awesome is that! Then you had to go and fail your boards and leave Seattle. Like, what the hell? Were you that stupid? But that was a long time ago. It's been like forever that I'm over crying. SOOO over! Hey, you wanna drink! I swear Harry Potter came over and said hi, like 10 minutes ago. We're totally best friends!" Izzie started to giggle again.

_Wow. It is her. It's been four years. I've never seen her this wasted._

"Hey, stop with the drinking for awhile" He took away her glass.

"No! What are you doing? Give that back!" She tried to reach for her drink. And that's when Alex saw it. Glinting on her finger. A huge-ass rock on her ring finger. _Seriously, that thing's like taking over her finger. Wait, she's married?_ He took a look at her finger again. _No. No wedding band. She's engaged. Oh what the hell, Karev. It's been four years._

"Izzie, you're drunk. Stop drinking. You want me to call a cab to get you home?"

"What? Home? No way. I am soo not going back to him. Noah's an idiot. A bigger idiot than you. I can't believe I took a week off to come here to see him. But nooo, Mer convinced me to. At least canadian beer is good." She giggled. And started to hiccup.

"Izzie—"

"No, listen." She gave him a woozy smile. "Why did you have to-_hic_-go? I missed you. I really was-_hic-_over the whole Olivia thing. I almost got-_hic_-kicked out of Seattle Grace for-_hic_-not focusing. I was-_hic_-bitchy to everyone.

_Yeah, I screwed it all up, I know._ "Izzie, I'm sorry. I—"

"I guess I was okay after-_hic_-a few months. But I really did like you. In-_hic_-love with you. Whatever people-_hic_-call it. Still? I think so."

_That makes two of us. But it doesn't matter anymore._ "Okay, I'm getting you home. Where do you live?"

"I dunno. I want a-_hic_-martini. With a twist. And-_hic_-an olive. Could you get me one?"

Alex ignored her and grabbed her purse to see if he could find her address in there. He looked in her wallet. Her driver's license says she still lives in the same place in Seattle as she did when he was still around. Then he saw a hotel key. He took it out. It's the Hilton down the street.

"Izzie, I'm taking you back to your hotel room."

"No, I wanna-_hic_-stay."

"Too bad."

He helped her up and she fell into him. She could barely stand. She was stumbling every two steps and Alex had to keep catching her.

"Hey Ryan! I'll see you at home!" Alex yelled across the room.

"Oh what? Yeah okay, sure. Don't forget to come back, though. We're gonna watch fairies on TV! You can't miss it!" _Geez, I'll probably have to carry him back home too._

Alex and Izzie were finally out the door, when she stumbled again._ Whatever, I'm just gonna carry her._ He picked her up, put her into the passenger seat of his car and drove towards the hotel.

GAGAGAGAGA

He finally managed to get her into the elevator. He pushed the number 16 on the elevator panel.

"You know Alex, Noah is-_hic_-pretty stupid." She giggled. "Seriously, I've only known him for-_hic_-like, what? Four months? And then he takes-_hic_-me to this fancy restaurant and then when we were-_hic_-eating dessert, I nearly-_hic_-choke on my ice cream 'cause he put a-_hic_-freakin' huge-ass diamond ring in there. And I almost-_hic_-swallowed it whole." _So the dude is that stupid. Honestly, she could've choked to death on that thing._ "And he keeps calling me-_hic_-freakin' Isobel. You know I hate that, and I can't-_hic_-get him to stop." She laughed and fell into Alex again.

Izzie looked up at him and kissed him. It was sweet. Cute. They both missed that. But then Alex came to his senses and pushed her away.

"Izzie! What the hell! Stop it! You're engaged."

"I hate him. He practically-_hic_-killed me, trying to propose. I only agreed 'cause I thought it'd help me get over-_hic_-you." She said quietly. After a few moments of silence Alex noticed her hiccups were dying down. "I'm tired."

"Come on, let's get you to sleep." He said softly and helped her out the elevator and into her suite. Alex placed her on top of the bed and took her coat and shoes off and threw a blanket over her. "Sleep it off, okay? I gotta go, now…take care, Iz." He didn't wanna leave her. Again. But he had to. Just like before.

"Alex?" Izzie said sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"I missed you." She looked at him for a few seconds, then closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I know. Me too." Alex whispered.

He kissed her forehead and she fell asleep.

GAGAGAGAGA

Izzie woke up the next morning and felt the effects of the hangover. _Aww, damn. A hangover._ She rolled onto the other side and heard the sound of paper crunching underneath her head. She reached up for it and opened her eyes. _The stupid sun!_ She waited for her eyes to adjust and took a look at the note.

_Always remember to follow your heart…it's the thing least likely to be affected by alcohol. —Evil Spawn_

**END**

* * *

A/N: Hope it was okay and that I got the effects of being drunk right. I wouldn't know. Maybe I should of researched it. Oh well, let me know. Please review! Thanks so much! 

izzabella.


End file.
